7 Es perfección
by Fighter for the title
Summary: 7 son las virtudes, 7 es el número de la perfección, y, siete son los pecados cápitales. 7 BADE drables. (posibles dulces Jori momentos) No me juzgues me aburría en clase de religión así que recordé el innuendo donde Jade traía una playera con los 7 pecados cápitales escritos en ella, la maestra me fastidiaba y yo simplemente inicié a fantasear con BeckxJade. CORI/BADE/JORI
1. soberbia

**Bien bien, primero que nada. Dedicatoria: traducción y adaptación dedicada a mi más encantador lector "arianagrande".**

**Segundo: yo realmente, no conozco bien los términos de que significa cada pecado, así que solo busqué en Internet y con base a lo leído. Traté de hacer este capítulo.**

**Tercero: este cap. Tal vez sea no más que un T, pero el siguiente será M Por lo tanto si quieres leer algo realmente BADE, te recomiendo des 'follow' y esperes el próximo cap.**

* * *

><p>Soberbia<p>

...

Un viejo enorme reloj retumbaba con un Tick Tock en una enorme sala cálida, el lugar estaba lleno de fotos viejas, entre ellas una más reciente con una pequeña de hermosa piel porcelana y ojos océano.

El lugar olía igual a la persona que lo habitaba, menta y café negro impregnaban la sala. Justo en el medio de la habitación, frente a la hoguera una encantadora anciana se meceaba en su silla mecedora, una pequeña niña con el pelo en dos coletas estaba sentada en el tapete frente a la mujer mayor, la niña miraba expectante y atenta a las historias de la matriarca, sus ojos azules se concentraban en nada más que ella.

-Tienes que ser bondadosa mi pequeña avecita. Jamás seas soberbia, nunca digas que solo necesitas de ti para seguir, cada que logres algo siempre agradece a Dios nunca digas que lo lograste solo por tu cuenta. Si eres buena, Dios te llevara al cielo con él.

La pequeña niña oía atenta y confundida.

-¿Dios se lleva a las personas?- preguntó la hermosa de grandes ojos azules y pecas encantadoras.

-Solo a las personas buenas, a las malas las encierra en el infierno.- La pequeña que aún no comprendía bien que le decía la mujer mayor, simplemente frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es el infierno?- La dócil anciana notó su pequeño error y sonrió suave.

-Es un lugar a dónde va la gente mala.- Tal vez simplemente la niña de piel porcelana era demasiado joven para comprender el sentido de mortalidad, pero de todo esto, hubo algo que le llamó más que nada la atención.

-Abuelita... ¿Tú a dónde te vas a ir? ¿Te vas a ir? Dime que nunca me vas a dejar para irte ni al infierno ni con Dios.- La matriarca sonrió con complicación y ternura ante la pregunta de su nieta.

-Mi querida Jade, no te puedo asegurar a dónde me voy a ir, ni tampoco te puedo jurar que jamás me iré, pero por el momento solo que hay que disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntas.- La matriarca abrazó a su nieta y la miró con ternura. -Jamás te dejaré, aunque no este físicamente aquí, siempre te acompañaré.- Jade abrazó fuerte a su abuela. La única persona que le había enseñado el significado de _amor filial._

...

Una llovizna helada llenaba las ahora lúgubres calles de L.A. Una joven vestida de negro tanto por decisión como por ocasión, era al parecer la única que lloraba frente a una lapida con el nombre de Gem August. La hija de la dueña de la lapida había dicho estar muy ocupada para asistir; del padre de la joven, que se podía decir, ellos nunca compatieron, además, para el hombre West ya no había más vínculo con los August, no desde su divorcio.

La hermosa muchacha de 16 años estaba sola llorando, llorando la memoria de la única persona que la amo. Ella había terminado con Beck hace solo unas semanas, su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando de su hermano trastornado, Tori estaba de viaje con su perfecta familia (Jade tenía que admitir que, aunque Tori fuera algo cercano a un amigo, su familia era algo que envidiaba), y había pérdido a su abuela hace 36 horas... En fin. Si Dios existía ¿por qué demonios no estaba ahí? ¿Por qué jamás estuvo cuándo su padre la golpeaba brutalmente? Si tan bondadoso es ¿por qué nunca hace nada? Y en caso de que existiera, tendría que culparse a él por haberse llevado a Gem.

La muchacha dio un último suspiro negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Abuela, de todo lo que me enseñaste, solo te equivocaste en una cosa, Dios no existe, y, en que la soberbia no es un pecado sino una realidad. Solo necesito de mí y de nadie más, yo puedo cuidarme a mi misma. No necesito a nadie.

La adolescente de piel porcelana se levantó débilmente y con tristeza, decidida; no necesitaba de nadie más para seguir adelante, para llevar la tristeza fuera, para cumplir sus sueños.

...

La noche era cálida y otoñal. Luna llena que adornaba la noche perfecta para la ocasión.

Un RV con el 143 aparentaba silencio, dentro solo se podía escuchar un murmullo y leves sonidos. Los dos adolescentes de casi 17 años se habían hido antes que sus compañeros y amigos, habían pensado en _reconciliarse _en el armario del conserje, pero pr casi milagro soportaron un largo camino a _su casa._

Beck besaba con pasión, amor y desesperación los hermosos labios de Jade ella correspondía a cada movimiento.

Beck agradecía a fuese cual fuese la fuerza milagrosa que trajo a Jade de vuelta a él, teniéndola a ella justo en esta posición justo ese día. Ella era su religión, su diosa, nadie podía igualarla, era solo de él.

Beck subió lentamente hasta la pantorrilla de Jade, y se detuvo en seco murmurando. -Jade. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Jade se separó de él confundida y un poco frustrado. -Bebé. Dime ¿por qué te cortaste?- Jade sintió una ola helada atravesar su cuerpo.

-¡Déjame! Es mi vida, mi problema y mi cuerpo. Qué más te da saber por qué hago qué.- Beck la tomó suavemente por su nuca y acarició su pelo haciendo contacto visual con ella.

-Me importa, me importas demasiado como para dejar que te dañen, aún cuando rompimos. Solo te pido me devuelvas tu confianza.- Jade negó lentamente con la cabeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

-No necesito de nadie, yo puedo hacer todo sola, soy suficiente fuerte para cuidar de mi misma y hacerme cargo de mis problemas.- Beck besó suavemente los labios de Jade y la atrajo hasta sus brazos.

-Por favor Jade, demuéstrame que es cierto todo lo que creo, todo lo que dijiste en la canción, que cuándo me regresaste el beso en serio me diste el honor de una segunda oportunidad. Te ruego vuelvas a confiar en mi como antes.- Jade tenía su cabeza posada en el pecho de Beck. -Solo en mí, seremos tu y yo contra todos. Como siempre lo fué.-

Jade suspiró pesarosa -Todo fué culpa de la custodia compartida, aún después del divorcio tenía que soportarlo, sus golpes, sus ofensas. El juez fue un estúpido al dejarlo verme cada fin de semana.- Beck se odiaba a si mismo por haberla dejado, por actuar como un imbécil y no abrir la maldita puerta a tiempo, estaba tan enojado que la ira lo segó. Jade suspiró nuevamente y continuó. -Él no es el único que piensa que soy una perra, un gangster. Todo mundo lo hace...- Jade rompió en llanto y Beck sintió como su corazón se iba fragmentando, él la amaba demasiado, aquel sentimiento era inexplicable.

-Te juró jamás te volveré a dejar. Fuí un maldito imbécil. Yo... Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir de verdad... No me importa que digan los demás, tu eres mi diosa y mi religión, no necesitamos de nadie más...- Jade tomó los labios de Beck y el respondió acariciándola dulcemente como antes.

...

Las fiestas de año nuevo y navidad estaban cerca, más de una casa o empresa estaba decorada de hermosas luces verde y rojo, empalagosas cartas y regalos llenaba las tienda y diferentes sucursales, parecía que todo L.A. Estaba vestido para la ocasión, toda menos la empresa de cine más codiciada del mundo. Golden Dreamers. Aquella que dirigía la famosisíma empresaria, directora y escritora Jade West-Oliver junto a su esposo y actor Beck Oliver.

Una mujer morena de bellos pómulos caminó hasta la recepción de la entrada y se acercó a una joven de unos veinte años que atendía ahí.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Tori Vega, vengo a ver a la señora We... Oliver.- la mujer sonrió a la recepcionista y revisando su computadora una última vez le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro señorita Vega, la estan esperando.- la mujer y la joven sonrieron simultáneamente. Tori caminó por los pasillos y tomó el elevador para llegar hasta el último piso.

Tori salió del elevador y abrió sin preguntar la puerta blanca frente de ella.

-Hola Jade yo solo quería...- Tori que apenas iba entrando calló al ver a sus aún amigos en una posición bastante dulce y ... Jade estaba en las piernas de Beck mientras el ponía delicados besos en su cuello, ambos sonreían el uno al otro. Bueno esa escena dice todo. Jade levantó la vista y sonrío.

-Tori, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Beck se acomodo en la silla y Jade se paró alisando su falda negra corte A.

-Bueno, yo solo venía a... Verán mi abuela festeja navidad al modo de su religión y quería...-

-Tori, no quiero sonar... Bien... Sabes Beck y yo no tenemos una religión, además no festejamos más acontecimientos que el 4 de julio y Halloween.-

-Y eso porque Jade me obliga a celebrar Halloween.-

-Lo sé,pero ya sabes por cultura o... Además Jade, Beck ¿no sienten qué tienen que agradecer a Dios por esto? están casados, son famosos...- Beck y Jade interrumpieron con una risa que, aunque Jade trató de ocultar por su amiga, Beck no se pudo controlar y sacó una carcajada.

-Claro Tori, ¿por qué no? Y que tal si luego buscamos al ratón de los dientes.- Dijó Jade rodando los ojos a su amiga. Tori bajó la vista apenada.

-Tori, eres demasiado tierna y dulce como para saberlo. Todo lo que tenemos ahora es gracias a nosotros, no a alguna intervención divina. Sabes hemos luchado por todo esto, si seguimos juntos Jade y yo es porque luchamos por estarlo. No hay un milagroso ser que lo haga. Nuestro éxito es gracias a nosotros.- Beck trató de ser claro y sensible con Tori como siempre lo era básicamente.

-Tori, en serio no te ofendas, pero es cierto. Si Beck y yo seguimos juntos es porque nos amamos, nuestro triunfo es gracias a nosotros mismos. Lo siento.- Beck tenía actualmente tomada de la cintura a Jade justo a un lado de él.

Tori suspiró y elevó las cejas. Parce que había olvidado ese detalle de sus amigos. -Esta bien, pero de cualquier manera yo daré una fiesta este sábado, si quieren ir.- Tori se dio la media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Beck volvió a sentar a Jade en sus piernas y le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno bebé, admitelo, nos merecemos el crédito por todo lo que hemos logrado.- Beck beso divertido los labios de Jade y ella rodó los ojos juguetona.

-No debiste ser tan... Cinsero con Tori, tal vez tu no creas en nada, pero ella...- Jade se había vuelta una buena amiga de Tori actualmente, y aunque nunca dejara de ser Jade tenía que admitir: ver a Tori triste se había convertido en su panorama menos favorito.

-Claro que tengo una religión. Mi religión eres tú. Mi única diosa.- Beck besó a Jade y ella le devolvió el bes en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>O.k no sé que decir al respecto de mi propia lectura, tengo que confesar estoy debatiendo entre que esto es demasiado dulce o demasiado dramático. No sé bien como calificarme a mi misma. Tal vez si eres católica me quieres quemar en una hoguera, pues bien te doy derecho hagas lo que quieras en tu Review.<strong>

**El prox. Cap. tendrá mucho Bade lo juro. Habrá Jori también.**


	2. lujuria

No hay palabras de introducción por ahora.

NO POSEO VICTORIOUS

* * *

><p>lujuria<p>

...

Jade estaba sola en su casa, su ahora-esposo había ido a Nueva York para un nuevo programa de televisión de mierda. Jade tiene que admitir que de todos modos le encanta estar solo en casa, es tranquilo y la permite escribir con calma, pero algo de todo esto fue una cosa de mierda. Ella no puede satisfacer sus deseos. Sí, ella trató con un vibrador, pero es demasiado diferente de Beck, está desesperado ahora, tres semanas sin su rutina sexual le está matando.

Jade sube las escaleras y camina hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta y reproduciendo un poco de música. Ella comienza a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente. Ahora Jade esta sólo con un sostén negro, desabrocha sus pantalones y los baja. Con cuidado, Jade pone una mano en sus bragas buscando en su zona, un dedo se encuentra con su coño y Jade penetra a sí misma, moviéndose lentamente y más caliente, en pocos segundos ella va más rápido en sí misma. Ella gime suave y murmura "Beck" a sí misma. Jade añade otros dos dedos y se acuesta en la cama para continuar con sus propias _actividades_. Ella desabrocha su propio sostén y mueve una mano a sus _dos niñas_ masajeandolas, ella empieza a gemir más alto antes. Jade mueve su propio dedo en la boca y el sabor a sí misma ...

Nock ... nock ...

Jade se levanta de su posición para ver a Beck con un bulto en sus pantalones y una gran sonrisa. "¿Me extrañaste, nena?" Jade esta completamente desnuda, toma una sonrisa sexy.

"Qué piensas?" Jade se hinca mostrando su hermoso pecho a Beck.

"Creo que realmente te extrañe demasiado" Beck se mueve más cerca de la boca de Jade y la besa con pasión ...

Beck comienza masajear cualquier parte del perfecto cuerpo de Jade, dibuja su cintura con sus manos. Jade desabotona la camisa de Beck, y mira de arriba a abajo todo su cuerpo, ella besa a sus abdominales. Jade con dedos hábiles desabrocha los pantalones de Beck, ella besa más abajo, pero Beck la detiene y murmura en su oído ... "Déjame hacer esto primero" Jade siente un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Beck acuesta a Jade, se mueve hasta su coño lamiéndolo lentamente, ella gime más fuerte el nombre de Beck, él puede escuchar su hermosa voz que grita y se siente como el cielo, pero él no quiere que ella_ llegue_ aún, él está jugando con su cordura .

Beck se mueve hasta estar justo encima de Jade, él ve a sus hermosos ojos azules, que son encantadoramente divinos. Jade tiene un brillo en sus ojos llenos de lujuria. "Vete a la mierda! ... Beck ... ¿Estás Ma ... te necesito" Beck sonríe descarado, le encanta cuando ella esta en su control.

Beck se ríe y hace Jade gemir. Beck besa el cuello de Jade, moviendo sus labios hacia arriba y abajo. "¡Ruegame primero!" Jade gime frustrada. "Vete a la mierda, Beck!" Beck besa abajo más cerca a su punto. Ruega para mí ..." Beck pide jugando entre sus piernas. "Por-favor ... lo-necesito ..." Jade grita más alto. Beck pone dos dedos en su ahora esposa, él se mueve lentamente y luego más fuerte en ella. "¿te gusta esto, puta? Eres una perra, sólo mía" Jade se mueve exasperada. Por lo general juegan estos rudos juegos que Jade ama. "Sí, - yo soy tu perra, - sólo tuya ... pero .." Beck toma un poco más de diversión dand masajes a su clítoris, pero es obvio que él también la necesita.

Beck se mueve en Jade, ella esta tan _mojada_ ahora. Beck se siente como un millar de estrellas que soplan en su cerebro y gime de placer. Jade arquea su espalda, Beck va más rápido en ella.

Glorioso.

Llegan a su punto G al mismo tiempo.

Jade esta de espaldas a Beck, Beck golpea el culo de Jade, ella grita de placer. "No eres más que mía, eso significa que tampoco puedes tocarte a ti misma. Mala chica" Jade mueve sus manos en sus propios pechos. "Sí ... Yo soy .." Beck ataca de nuevo. "¡No! Son mías también" Beck cruza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jade hacia sus sandías carnosas, él masajea rudo. Jade es un desastre, ella ama sus juegos sucios. Beck toma la cadera de Jade, le sube hasta él y la penetra por detrás.

Ellos están llenos de pasión, están en el cielo, el verdadero cielo.

Unas horas después, están en su cama jadeando. Beck abraza a Jade y mira sus ojos de topacio, ella tan tranquila, hermosa. "Te quiero, cariño. Te echaba de menos" Jade ríe un poco, sonrió con esa sonrisa de oro que posee.

"Yo también te extrañe. Te quiero" Beck toma los labios de Jade en un beso, pero esta vez es con cuidado, con amor puro.

* * *

><p>Estoy loca ¿cierto?<p>

Sé que es muy corto, pero pues es un drabble y los drabbles son cortos. Se que prometí Jori entre otras cosas (tú sabes quien eres ;) pero espero hayas disfrutado esto al menos por parte de Jade) pero eso vendrá más adelante.

Ahora, solo espero no los haya perturbado y les guste.


	3. Gula

**Así que pensé que este capitulo sería difícil nivel dios. Primero: ¿quién puede hacer un fluff bueno, relacionado con la gula? Segundo: ¿cómo hacer tantas Ships en solo un capítulo?**

**Pero después de leer en Internet, me di cuenta que la gula también se aplica a la bebida en exceso. Osea esto...**

**Disfruten, dedicación especial a los que dieron follow**

* * *

><p>Gula<p>

...

Unas pocas botellas de Vodka varias llenas y otras casi vacías, estaban esparcidas en una pequeña mesita de caoba junto a unas colillas de cigarro y una cajetilla casi vacía. Jade estaba recostada en el hombro de Beck, ella lucia unos Jeans negros ajustados y una playera roja a cuadros. Beck tenía una playera blanca desabotonada con unos jeans flojos deslavados que le daban un aire informal.

-Ugh. ¿No detestas que mañana tendremos que ir a esa maldita premier?- Jade pregunta recostándose en las piernas de Beck, él cepilla tranquilamente su cabello y sonríe.

-Podriamos faltar si quieres. Solo un detalle: al parecer eres requisito en el estreno, porque, bueno, es tu película.- Jade rueda los ojos y se pone a juguetear en la entrepierna de Beck, y él masajea leve la espalda de Jade.

Un leve toquido se escucha y Jade se medio levanta frunciendo el ceño. -¿Quién es?- Beck levanta los hombros indiferente y toma un trago del vaso con Vodka y hielos en la mesa.

Jade camina un poco perezosa hacia la puerta, al abrirla se da cuenta de que su amiga media latina esta sonriendo con complicación y con la cabeza un poco baja. Beck voltea hacia la puerta y saluda con un leve movimiento de mano.

-Jade... ¿puedo... Hablar contigo?- La morena de ojos avellana dice en un tono poco habitual a ella y más a Cat.

-Claro...mm.. Beck, podrías...- Beck estaba por pararse cuándo Tori interrumpe

-No, no. Esta bien, de hecho, me seria muy útil un consejo de los dos.- Jade avanza hasta el sofá al lado de su marido y hace una señal a Tori para que tome asiento.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Pregunta Beck mientras agita una de las botellas de alcohol. Tori asiente solo con la cabeza y él le sirve un vaso que ella recibe.

-¿Qué sucede? Ya no eres la Tori chispeante y curiosa de siempre.- Dice Jade mientras lleva un cigarro hasta sus labios y lo enciende, Beck rellena su vaso y toma de la cintura a Jade atento a lo que fuera a decir Tori.

-¿Sabían qué Cat volvió con Daniel?- Tori tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida haciendo una pausa y Jade entre abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tori cortó. -Yo me siento... Como... Aquellas comedias románticas dónde el tipo se enamora de su amiga, sin embargo jamás le dice, y un día ella simplemente se consigue a alguien más.-

Jade y Beck sonrieron simultáneamente y Jade fue la primera en hablar. -¡Lo sabía! Sentías algo por Cat, ya era hora de que lo confesaras.-

-Si, pero de que sirve eso ahora...- Jade negó con la cabeza y dejando el cigarrillo a medio fumar, se paró y atravesó la sala para entrar a la cocina buscando en unos gabinetes, entró a la sala nuevamente con una botella de cristal en forma rectangular, y, ella casi tambaleándose.

Jade se acercó hasta Tori y tomó el vaso que Tori tenía en las manos bebiendo el resto de su contenido y llenándolo con la nueva bebida. -Necesitabas algo más fuerte.- Jade regreso y volvió al lado de Beck quien la tomó por la cintura baja. Tori se quedó mirando el vaso. -Vamos Vega, es solo tequila. No actúes como si quisiera envenenarte.- Tori tomó de un hilo todo el contenido.

-¿Creen qué fui demasiado obvia, y, la asuste?- Tori preguntó mirando su vaso vacío. Beck sirvió tequila en su vaso y antes de beber comenzó a hablar.

-O tal vez todo lo contrario, tú sabes, Jade y yo cuidamos a Cat como a una hija, y bueno... Ella se cansó de esperar.- Tori esta vez no espero invitación y sirvió para ella misma la misma bebida que Beck, Jade se recostó en el regazo de Beck y miró con complicación a Tori. La joven morena no sabía qué hacer. ¿aquello que dijo Beck significaba que Cat también sentía algo por ella?

Tori volvió a darle un trago a su bebida alcohólica -¿Por qué fui tan tonta? Todo este tiempo con miedo a arruinar mi amistad con Cat, pero...- Tori suspiró con pesadumbre y comenzó a sollozar.

Jade se levantó de su cómoda posición y relleno el vaso de Tori, en señal de apoyo Jade intentó frotar suavemente la espalda. -Vamos, Cat ah sido mi amiga desde siempre, la conozco, y sé que su relación con Daniel no durará.-

Tori negó con la cabeza, Jade se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. -No, no lo comprenden. Cat ya no esta en la secundaria, ella tiene ahora 20 años, ¿Qué tal si decide quedarse con él?- Jade seguía abrazando a Tori sin saber que decir.

Beck qué estaba casi ajeno al momento acercó el vaso de tequila hacia Tori y se lo ofreció. -Vamos Tori, no te pongas así. Toma. Relájate un poco todo ira bien.- Tori hábilmente secó sus lagrimas y aceptó en vaso tomándolo todo en solo dos suaves tragos.

-A veces simplemente las cosas no salen como las planeas, o simplemente esperas mucho tiempo a que sucedan.- Jade miraba a Tori a los ojos y trataba de tranquilizarla. -Pero todo ira para mejor, tal vez encuentres a alguien que también te agrade.-

-Me agrada poder contar su apoyo. Gracias.- Tori sonrió, Jade se paró de estar al lado de Tori y acercó la botella de Vodka y la de tequila a su amiga, Tori sin decir más nada volvió a servirse de la bebida más fuerte.

Jade se sentó nuevamente al lado de Beck casi sobre él, Beck la tomó por sorpresa y la alzó a su regazo. Jade se inclino un poco hacia la mesita de caoba y tomo otro cigarrillo y su vaso que estaba casi llena aún con Vodka. Beck pasó una mano por Jade y siguiendo su ejemplo tomó un cigarrillo.

-Adelante Vega, estas con nosotros. Tienes la libertad de decir todo lo que desees y sin remordimiento.- Jade dijo sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y soltando el humo que rosa sus hermosos labios con lipstick magenta oscuro.

Tori asintió con la cabeza bebiendo el último trago de su ahora tercera copa, se sirvió un poco más y suspiró antes de iniciar. -Saben. Al principio yo solo veía a Cat como una amiga, pero ¿a quien engaño? Desde la primera vez que la vi, supe que era la chica más hermosa del mundo, sus bellos rizos rojos y su sonrisa siempre tan sincera.- Beck y Jade sonrieron conmovidos por la descripción tan dulce de Tori sobre Cat. -Si, si, lo que sea.- Tori sirvió nuevamente un vaso y sonrió bebiendo un trago. -Cada que ella estaba a mi lado era como... inexplicable y hermoso.-

La ronda de penas y bebidas continuó durante unas largas horas.

Eran las 10 p.m. Y la colección de botellas vacías había aumentado y había agregado una de vino, incluyendo un _six pack_ con solo la mitad sin abrir.

Ahora la camisa de Jade estaba completamente desabotonada, Jade estaba recostada en el regazo de Beck, mirando hacia el techo, Beck estaba jugando perezoso con los _atributos _de Jade, rozando y masajeando son sus dedos. Beck y Jade tenían una sonrisa perezosa el uno para el otro.

-Bueno... Qué difícil es esto de amar...- Dice Jade sin perder su punto de visión.

Tori que seguía sentada en dónde antes asiente perezosa. -Ya han oído el dicho... Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, si no, nuca lo fue.- Tori bebió las últimas gotas de su vaso. Beck frunció el ceño al terminar Tori el famoso refrán.

-Yo jamás comprendí eso. Si lo amas ¿por qué lo tienes que dejar ir?- Jade iba a protestar a su esposo, pero simplemente frunció el ceño e hizo un movimiento indescifrable en señal de rendición. -¡Eso es!- La morena ojos avellana subió la mirada hacia su amigo y lo miró confundida. -Iremos a la casa de Cat, y le dices lo sientes.-

-Idiota, eso es una idea estu...- Jade antes de terminar se corto a si misma y paró de su posición dejando lucir sus grandes _regalos _sin inhibición. -Eso es de hecho buena idea.- Tori niega con la cabeza y se para de su lugar.

-¿Y qué supone que haga o diga, o...?- Jade se levantó para estar al lado de su media-latina amiga.

-No lo pienses, solo hazlo ¿es que no la amas de verdad?- Jade posó sus manos en la cintura y Beck hizó una señal en acertación. Tori simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche en L.A era bastante tranquila y cálida. Un grupo de tres personas entraban sigilosamente por el jardín trasero de una casa. ¿era amor? ¿incongruencia o locura? ¿o las copas de más que traían estos individuos? Sea lo que sea Tori tenía una meta. Confesar sus sentimientos.

Beck casi tropezándose toma una piedra del arbusto plantado cerca y se dispone a lanzarla hasta que su amante lo detiene. -¿Qué crees que vas a hacer imbécil?-

-Llamar la atención de Cat.- Beck responde casi frustrado y su amada niega con la cabeza.

-Romper su ventana no es una opción, además eso es tan cliché. Necesitamos algo diferente.- Jade miró por toda la zona y concentró la mirada en el cielo. -Tori. súbete por la ventana y tocale a Cat para que abra.-

-Oh! Y dices que mi idea es estúpida.- Jade voltea hacia Beck y eleva las cejas y los hombros.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Beck se quedó mirando a Jade un rato, pero una voz los interrumpió.

-Hey chicos! Miren! Abrí la puerta con un pasador.- Tori mostró victoriosa un pequeño pasador negro, Beck y Jade miraban sorprendido.

-Podemos hacer eso.- Beck señaló a Tori que ya estaba entrando a la casa, Jade solo murmuró un "lo que sea". -Vamos bebé, no te pongas así por no ser la más ingeniosa.- Beck tomó a Jade de la cintura baja y un poco más abajo.

-Tú tampoco lo eres.- Beck se alzó de hombros y los dos sonrieron.

.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cat cepillaba tranquila su cabello de terciopelo, ahora que su compañera de cuarto había vuelto a Seattle, se sentía solitario el lugar, ella ni siquiera había quitado las cosas del pedazo de habitación de Sam.

Cuándo oyó un leve toquido a su puerta se sobresalto un poco, pero muy a su pesar abrió. La pelirroja se sorprendió de ver a su amiga de bella piel canela parada frente a ella con el pelo despeinado y un olor a alcohol y cigarrillos.

-Pero... ¡Tori! ¿¡Qué te sucedió!- Cat y Tori entraron a la habitación de Cat.

-Eso es lo que menos importa. Vengo a decirte algo... Muy importante.- Cat se sintió confundida y temerosa, bajó la vista hasta sus pies.

-¿Y qué es?- Tori tomó aire. La voz de Cat era tan tenue y suave que apenas si Tori la pudo oír.

-No importa si esto arruina nuestra amistad, tengo que soltarlo de una vez. Cat te amo.- Los ojos de la pequeña pelirroja se ensancharon con sorpresa. -Y no solo como amiga, sino como algo más. Lamentó si tú ya no sientes lo mismo...- Cat negó tranquila con la cabeza.

-Boba.- Tori levantó la mirada ante el adjetivo. -Pudiste habermelo dicho antes, yo también siento eso por ti.- Tori sonrió radiante y se acercó más a Cat tomándola por sorpresa con un beso, Cat le devolvió el gesto y así duraron un rato. -Bueno creo que mañana termino con Daniel.- las chicas rieron y un ruido extraño se oyó de fuera. -¿Qué fué eso?-

Tori y Cat se acercaron a la ventana para encontrar la divertida escena de Beck con Jade a horcajadas en él, los dos besándose y riéndose en cada acción. -Bueno, son solo Beck y Jade. Ya los conoces.-

-¿Vinieron contigo?-

-Si no fuera por ellos no estaría aqui- Cat sonrió y beso a Tori nuevamente.

-Entonces agradesco que estén aquí. No importa que estén a punto de hacer el amor en la puerta de mi casa.- Las dos amantes se echaron a reír y se miraron dulcemente. Llenas de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí esta el CORI-JORI-BADE que había prometido.<strong>

**Creo que es simplemente dulce con las parejas y todo ese fluff que contiene.**

**En fin creo que se me hizó bastante divertido el hecho de ver a Beck, Jade y Tori borrachos en una misión amorosa. Además Beck y Jade son tan tiernos así... :3**

**Bueno no lo sé, solo había fantaseado con esto hace mucho rato, y no me van a decir que no se les hace increíblemente sexy que Jade fume.**

_**PD: Me recordó a mi mamá hace tres años, cuándo se emborracho tanto que me obligo a meterme a mi cuarto por la ventana "No pregunten esta loca, y estaba borracha"**_


	4. Avaricia

**Bueno creo que los decepcioné con el cap. Pasado. (° ^ °) o al menos eso sentí. Debo confesar que no estoy segura si este será mejor porque bueno, es más difícil de lo creen.**

**últimamente mi inspiración parece haber huido.**

* * *

><p>Avaricia<p>

...

Eran ya las 9 en punto, y, una pequeña niña de ojos como piscinas y piel porcelana seguía contemplando el enorme reloj de una oscura habitación. Llena de papeles y archivos importantes, un enorme escritorio de fina madera y cientos de libros que estaban alrededor. Era la oficina de Albert West.

La pequeña Jade seguía con la esperanza de que su padre llegara temprano a casa, el siempre estaba ocupado trabajando. Una vez, él no llegó hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

La hermosa niña de ojos como el mar lo único que deseaba era pasar un tiempo de calidad con su padre; si bien su mamá tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con ella por causas de trabajo mínimo se esforzaba más, pero bueno ¿Quién haria caso de las suplicas de una niña de su edad?

Los adultos eran tan difíciles, Jade jamás comprendía por qué su padre y su madre necesitaban tanto dinero, si con un turno normal bastaba para vivir bien. En fin, sus padres siempre respondían lo mismo "eres demasiado pequeña para entender."

Una puerta que se abre se escuchó muy tenuemente, la pequeña de piel porcelana se bajó de su asiento tan rápido como pudo, corrió hasta la entrada y paró en seco un poco decepcionada.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿No estas felíz de que este en casa?- la dulce voz melodiosa de su madre la recibió con un abrazo, la mujer camino más dentro de la casa y dejo su saco y bolso en el sofá.

-Solo esperaba qué papá llegara temprano esta vez.- La voz de la niña de ojos como la esmeralda y el topacio dijo tristemente a su madre. La mujer de cabello castaño largo la alzó y la abrazó.

-No estes triste mi pequeña. Me tienes a mí ahora, tal vez tu padre pueda pasar tiempo contigo, después.-

-Pero él trabaja incluso los sábados...- Pequeña Jade replicó a su madre, la mujer solo acarició el cabello de su hija y sonrió.

-Descuida ya veraz que el tiene tiempo para ti.-

-¿Me lo prometes?- La mujer de castaño cabello hizo una afirmación con su cabeza.

La pequeña niña de piel porcelana y su madre cenaron juntas, y seguido la mujer acostó a su hija, le contó un cuento y le dejó plácidamente dormida.

Dos horas después, la puerta de la residencia West azotó con un ruido ensordecedor, la mujer fué hasta el lugar dónde se originó el ruido, era su esposo tirando un portafolios y su abrigo sin el más mínimo cuidado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- La mujer desafió a su marido elevando una ceja. Él levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde jodidos crees? ¡En el trabajo! Estoy ocupado con un caso complicado.- El hombre de ojos como el hielo le gritó a su esposa con recelo.

-Eso no te da derecho de eximarte de tus obligaciones. ¿olvidas qué tienes una hija?- La mujer trató de controlarse más y señaló enfurecida hacia un punto más profundo de la casa.

-¡No, no olvidó qué te embarazaste sin avisarme, y qué ahora para vivir con un nivel de vida alto debo trabajar el doble, porque tenemos que mantener a esa mocosa!- el hombre comenzó a gritar cada vez más fuerte provocando perturbar el sueño de su hija.

Jade de cinco años salió sigilosamente de su habitación procurando no ser oída, se posó justo detrás del marco de la puerta que da del living al recibidor y de ahí escucho cada detalle.

La mujer posó sus manos en sus cienes. -No seas ridículo Albert. No hables de ella como si fuera una carga, un accidente. Es nuestra hija. Además yo no te pedí una vida millonaria.- La mujer seguía intentando razonar con su marido, pero le era inútil, él solo se enfurecía más.

-¡Me vale mierda lo que digas, Deline! ¿¡Ahora solo por qué tú no lo quieres, yo voy a vivir en la miseria!? ¡Además sabes que yo quería que fuera un niño!- La mujer se frustraba cada vez más con cada palabra.

-¡Tú sabes qué no es cierto lo qué dices! ¿¡Cómo demonios crees que solo por Jade ibas a vivir en la miseria!? ¡Y por si lo dudas yo sí quería una niña, y, a mí es a la que le vale una mierda lo qué digas!- El hombre se había enfurecido más qué antes ahora, él había hecho puños las manos, tomó a su esposa del brazo y la golpeo fríamente.

-¡No me vuelvas a responder así! ¿¡Oíste!?- La mujer lo miró con ojos fríos y se dio la media vuelta. Jade de cinco años corrió de nuevo a su habitación antes de ser descubierta.

La pequeña Jade miraba hacía su ventana con lagrimas en los ojos. Sus padres habían peleado solo por... ¿dinero? ¿gastaban demasiado en cuidar de ella? ¿qué significaba eso? ¿por qué era tan importante ser millonario? O incluso más complicado ¿qué significaba eso?

Los gritos de sus padres inundaban su pequeña cabeza, era la primera vez que los veía pelear así, o por lo menos la primera que recordaba.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos casi-adolecentes de 13 años estaban sentados en una mesa de cafetería; la chica qué, lucía un pelo castaño con betas de colores; un piercing en la nariz y otro en la ceja, vestuario casi por completo negro; hermosos ojos como un mar cristalino y sol reflejado en el, además de una piel como fina porcelana, había ordenado un café negro con dos de azúcar.

El chico qué, tenía el pelo un poco largo y castaño semi-oscuro; de piel como la canela; ojos chocolatosos y sonrisa (encantadora para muchas, pero que se tornaba estresante para su acompañante); una playera gris de manga corta y unos jeans deslavados, había ordenado un café simple con un mínimo toque de crema.

Después de varios ruegos por parte del chico. Beck Oliver. Jade había accedido a salir con él en una cita, (aunque ella odiaba ese nombre).

-Y... Entonces ¿cuáles son tus expectativas para cuándo seas mayor?- El chico obsesionado con su acompañante soltó solo para romper el hielo, ella lo miró y se quedo callada por un rato.

-Ser una actriz y escritora famosa, ganar cientos de dolares y ser considerada de las personas con más dinero en el mundo.- La joven dijo sin tartamudear y segura.

-¡Wow! Eso es genial, yo también quiero ser actor, aunque con cumplir ese sueño estoy bien, siento que no necesito ganar millones para ser felíz. La verdad con... Hallar a alguien que ame estoy bien.- Jade soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un débil empalagoso. No sabes nada de la vida ¿Y así quieres conquistarme?...- Jade se cruzó de brazos con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

-Eso es lo que yo creo, además no me pienso rendir nunca.- Beck dijo al mismo tiempo que se elevaba de hombros, Jade soltó un pequeño suspiró.

-Si tú lo dices, estúpido empalagoso.- Beck simplemente se rió del insulto, lo cual provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Jade.

-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Una joven morena de 16 años observaba tranquila su programa nocturno de misterio favorito. Ella estaba luciendo una playera sin mangas color verde y unos pantalones deportivos en color negro.

Un golpe desesperado se oyó en su puerta, la morena de ojos avellana se preguntó quién podría ser, eran ya las nueve de la noche y no esperaba a nadie.

La morena se paró del sillón y al abrir encontró a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, vistiendo un suéter purpura delicado y unos jeans ajustados.

-Jade, pero... ¿Qué te pasó?...- Jade entró a la casa de su amiga media latina, sin esperar invitación o pronunciar una palabra, se volteó a ver los ojos de Tori y aún con lagrimas intento pronunciar algo.

-¡Ese maldito nos quito todo! La casa, el fondo de ahorros, los muebles... ¡Todo! Con trabajo aceptó darnos la pensión, y eso es solo por mi hermano. ¡Lo odio!- Jade estaba gritando con frustración, tristeza e ira.

-Jade... Tranquila, por favor...- Tori se acercó a su amiga y trató de abrazarla como consuelo.

-No, Tori, tú no sabes lo que es esto.- Jade comenzó a llorar en el hombro que su amiga le había ofrecido. -Aún después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar, quiere hacernos esto.- Tori frotó la espalda fría de la chica de bellos ojos, la morena podía sentir el fuerte respirar de aquella.

-Vamos Jade, es solo dinero. Mira el lado bueno, no lo volverás a ver, no tendrás que soportar sus insultos y sus golpes otra vez.-

-No es solo dinero Tori, no lo comprendes, además, se hizó un acuerdo de custodia compartida.- Tori hizo a su amiga tomar asiento al lado de ella, Tori la miraba con complejidad.

-No sé que hacer al respecto. Lo siento.- Tori bajó la mirada, Jade negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Da igual, nos quito todo.- Tori suspiró e intentó hayar palabras para lo que iba a decir.

-Jade, si algún día necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo, incluyendo monetaria... No dudes en buscarme.-

Jade aún temblando murmuró. -Gracias, Tori.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

Varios adornos en tonos crema y perla rondan por una enorme sala, vitropiso de un hermoso color blanco y paredes pintadas en tono beige claro.

Rosas y claveles son los adornos de los enormes floreros aún sin acomodar.

Una joven muchacha delgada y vestida en uniforme purpura y rosa se acerca temerosa a una mujer vestida en color esmeralda y con unos tacones de aguja negros.

-Disculpe, s-señora Oliver, ¿En dónde colocamos esto?- La chica muestra a la mujer un ramo de rosas con una mano temblorosa. La mujer voltea hacia todos lados en busca de alguien en especificó. -¡Tori! La acomodadora tiene una duda.- una mujer morena vestida en un traje blanco con una cartera gris en la mano se acerca casi corriendo por culpa del alto de su tacón.

-Ho-hola, mm... mm.. Bueno creo que podrían colocar unas cuantas en la entrada del altar.- La joven asiente con la cabeza y se marcha a sus labores. La señora Oliver se da media vuelta, pero su amiga la detiene.

-¿Qué sucede Tori?- La mujer vestida de esmeralda pregunta tranquila a su amiga.

-Bueno, Jade... Yo... Solo... Quería agradecerte por esto, me refiero a... Cat y yo nos casaremos en unas semanas y todo gracias a ti...- Jade rueda los ojos ante el discurso de su amiga.

-Tori, por favor no seas ridícula.-

-No lo soy, solo que bueno, tú sabes Cat y yo apenas estamos iniciando nuestras carreras, y bueno tu y Beck no, pero si nosotros... Quiero decir que.- Jade calmo a su amiga poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Has hecho demasiado por mí como para negarme a ayudarte, además, estoy más que felíz de financiar la boda de mis amigas.-

-Gracias-

-No hay razón...- las dos sonrieron y se quedaron así durante un tiempo.

...

Algunos pétalos de rosa se esparcían por una alfombra rojo vino, una tarde soleada y pocos los invitados que ocupaban las sillas. En la primera fila se encuentran Beck y Jade mirando con una simple sonrisa al altar. Jade viste un negro vestido simple y algunas joyas de plata, los piercings se han hido, incluyendo el tinte negro y las mechas de color; Beck viste un esmoquin desabotonado y sin corbata, pero a fin de cuentas formal, su cabello es más largo ahora a tal nivel que llegaba al largo del de Jade y tiene una pequeña barba qué le da un aire maduro.

En el altar una pequeña y esbelta figura con un vestido rosa pálido y algunas rosas espera a su amada.

Una leve música nupcial comienza a tocar y todos voltean para ver a la novia vestida en color hueso, un vestido largo y simple que resaltaba su belleza, llega al altar y se posa frente a su verdadero amor con una sonrisa.

Después de una larga ceremonia llega la hora que todos esperan...

-Cat Valentine, ¿aceptas a Tori Vega como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte las separe?-

-Sí- Cat responde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y tú Tori Vega, ¿aceptas a Cat Valentine como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte las separe?-

-Sí- Tori es más segura que nunca, ahora ella tomaba la mejor decisión de su vida.

-Entonces, puede besar a la novia...-

Tori es la primera en tomar el delicado rostro de Cat, ella la atrae lentamente hacía si y besa sus delicados suaves y rosas labios. Cat le devuelve el beso a Tori, y todos los invitados aplauden con emoción.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿mejor que el capítulo pasado? Creo que mi inspiración volvió, (o quien sabe)<strong>

**Valla confieso que jamás me sentí tan bien de escribir un Cori, es verdaderamente encantador. Me gusta. ¿y a ti, mi mejor lector que tú sabes que hablo de ti? Esperen mi prox. Cap. Creo que será difícil, el siguiente pecado es ENVIDIA**

**¿Qué haré?**


	5. Envidia

**Bueno tenía un montón de ideas (malas ideas) hasta que llegué a una aceptable, iba a continuar con la cosa de angustia y familia, pero quizé hacer algo humorístico (mal intento no soy graciosa) en fin, aquí esta.**

* * *

><p>Tori y Jade estaban sentadas, como pocas veces (muchas) en una mesa del asfalto café. Tori miraba atentamente con un poco de disgusto hacia las porristas, pero en especial a Brittany.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Vega?- La voz de su ami-enemiga despertó a la morena de su trance.

-¿Cómo alguién puede ser tan delgada?- Jade frunció el ceño. -Y tan... Perra y rubia.- para el momento Jade estaba riendo un poco, en realidad Brittany tampoco era su persona favorita, Brittany era una persona a la que Jade etiquetaría como jodidamente anímica perra y fastidiosa, además era la que más quería meterse en los pantalones de su novio.

-¿De quién hablas Vega?-

-Brittany...-

-Vamos, Vega princesa perfecta, ¿envidias a la perra rubia?-

-No, pero... Ella... Estaba muy...coqueta con Cat.- Jade volvió a fruncir el ceño y se inclinó un poco para ver a la porrista.

-¿Es lesbiana?-

-Mm.. No estoy segura, porque también la vi con Beck, y ellos...bueno, Beck no se veía muy molesto que digamos, con su toqueteo...- Jade abrió los ojos con impresión e involuntariamente escupió lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿¡Qué esa zorra maldita qué!?- Tori se intimidó un poco ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Creo que no debí decirte eso...-

-Descuida, Tori... Ahora dime... Estaba coqueteando con Cat, también... Eh?-

-¿Piensas hacerle algo?- La vos de Tori era tan inocente como siempre, pero era obvio que la morena esperaba un sí, por respuesta. Jade asintió lentamente.

-Parece que no me conocieras, Tori.- Tori sonrió y se acercó a su ami-enemiga, Jade se alejó unos centímetros de ella. -¿Qué quieres Vega?- Tori se alejó un poco y volvió a su asiento.

-El plan, pensé que ibas a dar una idea, tú eres la malvada aquí.- La chica de piel como la nieve le lanz´una mirada fulminante a su acompañante. -... O no...-

-Hoy en tu casa a las cinco. Y... Las dos pensaremos el plan, no solo yo.- Jade se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tomando su bolso y dejando a la morena sola.

-..-.-.-...-..-...-.-.-...-.-.-...-

Tori estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa con algunos bocadillos en la mesa frente a ella, estaba comiendo una porción del alimento, mientras que, Jade estaba vagando por el lugar sin dirección alguna.

-Y si le robamos su ropa antes de que salga de las duchas?- Tori dijo comiendo unas nueces de la mesa.

-Oh claro, y que todos vean su maldito y delgado cuerpo perfecto.- Jade dijo sarcásticamente y Tori dejó de comer con un nudo en su estomago.

-¿Y qué sería lo suficiente vergonzoso para ella?- Jade se dejó caer en el sofá y cruzó su pierna.

-No tengo idea, pero tiene que ser único. Vamos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser desplomar el mundo de una perra engreída?-

-¿Qué tal algo que tenga que ver con arruinar su imagen física y social?-

-Perfecto, Vega eres muy lista...- Tori sonrió con entusiasmo, pero Jade la hizo callar con una mirada y su siguiente frase. -Estuve pensando eso desde antes de llegar aquí, ahora ¿Qué es eso que la arruinará?- Tori se hecho para atrás en el sofá.

-Estupida Brittany, tiene que ser tan perfecta siempre...-

-Eso es!- Jade se levanta solo un poco de su asiento.

-¿Qué?-

-No,no querrá ayudar...- Las dos chica se recuestan nuevamente sin ideas de por medio.

-¿Qué era?-

-Arruinariamos su reputación si algún chico juega con ella, pero dudo que Andre quiera ayúdar, y el imbécil de Beck abogará por ella.-

-¿Y que con Robbie?- Jade mira a Tori con obviedad y Tori baja la mirada en comprensión. -Lo de la ducha era buena idea...-

La chica de piel porcelana entrecierra los ojos y sonríe descaradamente. -No, pero tengo una idea mejor, casi parecida...- Tori sonríe victoriosa y Jade le devuelve la sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Jade estaba sentada en el piso desastroso de la RV de Beck, combinando el contenido de algunos embaces. Beck entra sin cuidado al lugar y se queda observando a Jade unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces, nena?- Jade levanta la mirada sin emoción alguna.

-Cosas. No te importa, largo.- Beck se acerca a Jade y la abraza por la espalda.

-Men iría, pero vivo aquí, contigo.- Jade rodó los ojos y continuo con su tarea.

-Largo, Oliver.- Beck frunció el ceño, se levantó y dió una leve mirada a su calendario checando que ninguna _fecha para recordar_. Sea justo hoy.

-Vamos, bebé dime qué sucede.-

Jade exhaló exasperada y soltó los embaces. -¿Por qué demonios tiene que pasarme algo?-

Beck se acerca nuevamente a Jade, pero esta vez inicia besando su cuello. -Entonces solo hay que obtener algo de diversión.- Jade giró los ojos en frustración, se levantó recogiendo las botellas, y con un azote se encerró en el baño. Beck exhala frustrado igualmente y se pasa una mano por el pelo. -Bien... Yo... Solo... Estaré aquí todo el día.-

-.-..-...-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-..-.-.-...-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Jade y Tori estaban paradas fuera de las bañeras de HA esperando que su 'broma' cobrara efecto. Jade cortaba delicadamente las puntas de su mechón purpura, pero Tori no dejaba de moverse impaciente.

-Tranquila, Tori. No son los resultados de un examen.-

-Creo que la idea es algo debíl.- Jade deja el mechón de cabello para ver a la morena de ojos avellana.

-¿Debíl? Tú la apoyaste, además, debo mantenerme fuera de problemas legales, se lo prometí a mi madre.-

-O.k...-

-Larga historia.- Jade solo dijo al azar y Tori aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Un grito agudo y molestó llamó la atención de las dos chicas, Tori y Jade se asomaron al salón de dónde provenía el grito, las dos no pudieron evitar una enorme sonrisa burlesca al ver el escenario: Brittany con el pelo teñido de azul, gritando y rascándose vertiginosamente el cuello cabelludo, la chica gritaba despavorida, como si del fin del mundo se tratara, todas las chicas a su alrededor la miraban con una sonrisa de burla y otras más soltaban una carcajada.

Jade y Tori se pusieron a reír una vez fuera del lugar.

-Dios, Jade ¿qué le hechaste en el shampoo?- Dijo Tori intentando respirar entre carcajada, Jade no respondió, pero acompaño a su amiga.

Jade estaba calmándose de reír, cuándo unos brazos la toman por detrás de la cintura y la obligan a parar en seco. -¡Hey! ¡suéltame!-

-¿Qué es tan divertido, nena?- Jade volteó seria para encontrarse con su novio sonriendo como un tonto.

-Brittany tiene el pelo azul, y picazón en el cuero cabelludo.- Beck levantó una ceja confundido. -¿Qué haces aquí? Viendo que otra ITS te puede contagiar Britt...- Beck funció el ceño con extrañeza.

-¿Qué? No, vine aquí, porque yo solo pasaba y te oí reír, pero como ayer no me quisiste hablar, vine aquí a ver si estabas mejor.-

-O si claro, y lo que Tori vio ¿qué?- La chica morena abre los ojos con un poco de miedo ante la mención de su nombre, estar entre una pelea de Beck y Jade igual muerte segura, aunque la consoló saber que desde la ruptura todo es más tranquilo.

Tori murmura un poco y hace una expresión casi de dolor. -Mm... Es que te vi...mm... Tú, Brittany...- Beck fulminó a Tori con la mirada, pero ella solo se encoje y baja la mirada.

-Sí, estaba con ella, pero ella me estaba coqueteando, yo n hice nada!- Beck vuelve la mirada enojada a Tori. -Tori, ¿cuánto tiempo nos viste?-

Tori estaba a punto de hablar, pero Jade la corta. -Beck, la estas intimidando, no cuenta así. Tori dí la verdad.-

-No la estoy intimidando, yo no intimido a nadie.-

-A veces, tú...- Tori murmuró, pero Beck la calla de sopetón.

-¡No la calles!-

-¿¡Por qué la defiendes, la odias!?-

Jade iba a responder a Beck, pero Tori interrumpe con un estruendoso grito. -!Sí, lo vi solo unos segundos, pero porque no estaba dispuesta a ver más, siendo sincera no sé que pasó después. Pero quería que Jade me ayudara en esto, Brittany siempre me roba cualquier oportunidad que tengo con un chico, además ella se metió con quien en verdad amo! Si tal vez tenga un poco de envidia-

Tanto Beck como Jade se quedaron callados olvidando el tema de discusión. -Tranquila, Vega. Qué manera de explotar, ten más tolerancia, por favor.- Tori se calmó en seco con las palabras de Jade, Beck solo posó una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza. -Descuida, Cat jamás le hará caso, además...- Jade baja un poco la mirada con su lengua jugando en su boca. -Cat ya tiene NOVIO, antier me lo dijo.-

Beck y Jade se fueron bastante juntos, Beck tomando a Jade por la cintura, los dos se fueron como si nada hubiera pasado. Tori se quedó ahí trastornada y alterada por lo que acaba de decir y lo que estaba presenciando.

-¿Pero qué carajo le pasa a estos dos?- Tori se dijo para si misma agitando la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien esto fue algo... decepcionante por el CORI, divertido por el BADE y por el JORI y sin duda un asco en total.<strong>

**La verdad no estoy muy orgullosa que digamos de mi trabajo, y me siento mal por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero hubo un inconveniente (mi prima no salía de mi casa y no podía solo ignorarla). En fin, fue algo complicado de tomar y moldear, creo que el próximo cap. Será solo un Drabble.**


	6. Ira

Ira

...

La noche es cálida digna de un escenario romántico, familiar, dulce... Sin embargo, esta vez es todo lo contrario a lo que definiríamos como tal.

Los estruendosos gritos iracundos de Alber West inundaban desde la planta baja de la casa hasta la habitación de una pequeña niña piel porcelana, ojos cristalinos y cabello como la seda. La niña de ahora 8 años tapaba sus oídos y cerraba los ojos con miedo.

"Vamos, Jade, siempre sucede, todo saldrá bien." la pequeña de ojos cristal rezaba para si misma.

La enorme sala, la hermosa fachada de la casa, todo era solo una pantalla.

-¡Lo único qué espero es que te hagas caso de la puta casa!-

-¡Yo también trabajo!-

-¿¡Crees qué me importa!? ¡salte de trabajar! De igual manera dudo que te necesiten. ¡eres una mujer, inservible para algo que no sea atender labores domesticas!-

Albert West golpeó a su esposa con ira, tal y como la primera vez que Jade lo presenció; el siguió insultando y golpeando con ira, su aliento a whisky helaba la piel de su mujer.

Aquella pequeña niña de ojos como el cielo en una tormenta gloriosa seguían cerrados. Entre aquellos gritos pudo escuchar un llanto procedente de la habitación de al lado, en el momento reconoció al dueño del estruendo.; salió de su habitación secando sus lagrimas intentando consolarse a si misma., entró a la habitación de puerta blanca, lentamente se acercó a la cuna de su recién nacido hermano9 y acarició su rostro con dulzura.

-Tranquilo9 todo estará bien, yo también estoy asustada, pero ellos siempre lo hacen. Tranquilo, ELLA estará bien.-

La hermosa niña con sus labios como muse de fresa beso suavemente la frente del pequeño. Jade de solo 8 años comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna que recordaba su madre había entonado para ella, el llanto de su hermano cesó y Jade sonrió al ver que su hermano recuperó el sueño. "Todo ira bien." ella susurró y volvió a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

El aire era tenso, y contaminado, contaminado de ira y gritos procedentes de dos West. La adolescente de 13 años luchaba a voces y gritos contra su padre.

-¡Jade! ¡es momento de que aterrices en la realidad!- El hombre de ojos fríos miraba dominante a su hija.

-¿¡Realidad!? ¿¡Acaso crees que necesito más de esa mierda llamada realidad!? ¡Eh tenido suficiente!- El corazón de Jade sentía una ira y vacío, ¿en serio el creía que soñar un poco estaba mal? Después de todo lo que sufrió.

-¡Vamos! ¡no uenso pagar una escuela de artes escénicas y ver como fracasas al final de todo!- Jade confiaba demasiado en sus argumentos como para dejarlo ganar esta vez.

-¡Me eh esforzado en lo que deseo y dudo fracasar! ¡el fracaso no esta en mi vocabulario! ¡Y lo sabes!- Su padre negó con la cabeza fulminante.

-¡Te conozco Jade! ¡No eres más que una soñadora! ¡Nada de l que creas l lograrás!- Jade respiró con pesadez y cruzó los brazos.

-Wow, pero que palabras de aliento, padre.- el sarcasmo y el disgusto rozaban como veneno en la lengua de Jade. -¡Lo único que te pido hasta el momento, es dinero, porque estoy consiente que amor y atención, no los conoces! ¿¡qué más quieres no te pido nada complicado!?-

-¡Callate Jadelyn!- Jade bufo con fastidio.

-No me llames así, odio ese nombre.-

-Es el que escogí para ti.-

-Bueno será por eso que lo odio.- Jade hizo un movimiento leve de mano, perfectamente consiente en sus palabras.

-¡Escucha, si te meto a esa maldita secundaria de artes, no tendrás una buena preparación, no podrás estudiar leyes, y me avergonzará decir que una vagabunda en busca de un sueño falso !¡es mi hija!- La paciencia de Jade había acabado a este punto, no pudo contener sus palabras ella estaba envuelta en ira y rencor.

-¡Lo dices como si yo estuviera orgullosa de que tú seas mi padre!- La mirada de Albert tornó oscura, sus puños se cerraron y el elevó una mano hasta su hija, Jade notó el movimiento y con más recelo que nada, detuvo la mano de su padre antes de llegar a un impacto.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas maldito!- Jade soltó el brazo de su padre enfurecida y dejó la sala.

La adolescente de piel como la nieve intentó abrir desesperadamente la puerta de su habitación, la había bloqueado previamente y olvidó las llaves en quién sabe dónde. Le dio una fuerte patada con su bota de combate, pero la puerta seguía terca a su atasque; sacó unas tijeras que traía con sigo y apuñaló la puerta bcon furia. "¡Abrete porquería!" gritó para ella misma. Se detuvo en seco y vio el par de tijeras en su mano, la ira no la dejaba pensar, cientos de ideas y recuerdos llegaron a ella, pero sacudió la cabeza regañandose a si misma; pateó la puerta más fuerte y más seguido hasta que la puerta cedió y abrió en un golpe seco.

Jade se metió a su habitación y atranco la puerta a como pudo. Llorando lagrimas saladas, se sentían como cubos de hielo cayendo por sus mejillas. Lo único que le había pedido a su padre, y la manera en que le respondió, él estaba a nada de golpearla; sus sentimientos estaban llenos de frustración y miedo. Ella comenzó a mirar temblorosa las tijeras en sus manos y sin pensarlo comenzó haciendo por primera vez en su piel virgen finos cortes, las heridas sangraban con cada segunda pasada, el dolor se sentía bien, sí. La sangre helada corriendo por su piel la hacía sentirse extrañamente aliviada, tanto tiempo soportando los insultos, golpes y gritos de su padre, por fin encontraba una manera de hacer borroso aquel dolor emocional, ocultándolo con dolor fisíco.

-Jade, ¿Jade estas bien? Oí gritos abajo. ¿Pasó algo?- La voz de su hermano interrumpe sus pensamientos y trata de controlarse a ella misma.

-Sí, estoy bien, George. Ahora vete por favor, estoy ocupada.-

-Pero, Jade...-

-¡Largo!- El pequeño niño de solo 5 años, se asustó rápidamente con la intimidante voz de su hermana.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Dos adolescentes, ella de15, él acababa de cumplir 16. La RV era un desastre, al igual que el estado actual de quienes la habitaban justo ahora, ropa regada por todas partes, cama sin hacer, y libretas tiradas sin un rumbo eran el escenario que acompañaba el enfrentamiento.

El corazón de Jade se rompía nuevamente, algo en ella se estaba cansando, algo en ella se sentía incompleto y devastado cada que esto pasaba, no podía evitar llegar a los extremos, pero no era para menos, el único gramo de amor que le quedaba se veía pender de un hilo.

-¡Realmente no sé porque tienes que follar con cada puta que te hable!- La chica de ojos como una tormenta en el cielo irradiaban de frustración, tristeza, furia.

-¡Yo no...!- El chico moreno gimió en frustración y pasó sus dos manos por el pelo, bajando nuevamente y pasándolas en su rostro. -¡Yo jamás te engañaría!-

-¡Con un carajo, no mientas! ¡Yo sé lo que vi!- Beck quitó las manos de su rostro y las levantó en frustración.

-¡Tal vez tus ojos mienten!-

-¡Tal vez tú seas un vil puto, que se acuesta con todas, y, no tiene una buena excusa!-

-Esa chica solo estaba coqueteando, yo no le hice caso, solo que no la podía simplemente batear. ¡No voy a ser mal educado!- Jade se burlo en ironía y rodó los ojos ante la ridícula respuesta.

-¡Mira tú que sacrificado no!-

-¡No es mi culpa que todas me coqueteen!-

-Podrias lucir peor si quisieras.- para este punto Jade tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba gritando solo unas décimas menos que antes. Beck se acerca más a ella.

-Pero sabes que tu eres la única que amo.- Beck se acerco a Jade cada vez más e intentó tomarla por la cintura, ella se sacó bruscamente del agarre de su novio.

-Beck, no. Esta vez no terminará así. No voy a ser tu puta disponible a cualquier hora.- Jade seriamente se apartó, él sabía que solo había una manera de combatir el fuego, y no era con más fuego.

-Pero eres la más caliente de todas.- el muchacho de ojos brownie intentó ser fresco, audaz, pero esta vez solo consiguió una mirada de muerte.

-¡Te odio maldito imbécil! ¡pudrete en el infierno!- Jade se acercó a la puerta, Beck se sentía pérdido, él en verdad la amaba, pero se frustraba con su inseguridad, él nunca la engañó ni la engañaría, pero...

-Si te vas. ¿a dónde piensas ir? Te odian en tu casa.- Jade se detuvó heldad, Beck al instante supo cuánta razón tenía ella, él era un maldito imbécil estúpido que, cegado por la ira y la desesperación, pronunció palabras que lo llevarían a su muerte, y no porque ella atentaría contra él físicamente, sino porque haría lo contrario, se iría y fingiría que nunca lo conoció antes.

El corazón de Jade se había roto por completo, la misma persona que lo surció, ahora lo había roto aún más y en solo unas horas.

-¡De igual manera! ¡eso, a ti! ¡Te vale una mierda!- Jade mostró su dedo de en medio a Beck. -¡Hazlo contigo mismo o con cualquiera de tus zorras! ¡yo me voy y no me esperes regresar!

Fuertes golpes a la puerta despertaron de su profundo sueño a cierta morena. Ella se levanta perezosa de su cama y baja las escaleras diciendo semi-dormida "Ya van"

La morena abre la puerta y se encuentra con su ami-enemiga de (aún) pelo castaño con mechas azules, piel blanca y ahora ojos llorosos.

-Jade. Mi dios ¿Qué te pasa? ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- La muchacha con ojos cristalizados por el llanto trata de permanecer con una fachada dura.

-¿Puedo pasar unas noches en tu casa?- La morena hace una expresión de angustia.

-¿Noches? Osea más de una noche.- Jade cruza sus brazos y suspira.

-Escucha, Vega. Si no me vas a ayudar esta bien, pero solo si, sí o no.- Tori parpadea rápido sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

-Claro, no hay problema, pero... Me preocupas.- Jade entró a la sala de Tori y rompió en llanto

-El... Y yo... Peleamos nuevamente...- Jade toma una pesada exhalación, Tori solo se acerca y frota la espalda de aquella a la que considera amiga. -no sé que pasó... Yo... Siento que lo extraño, pero...- Las palabras no podían expresar lo que pensaba, o tal ni Jade misma sabía que sentía en ese momento. -Se acabo, definitivamente, ahora si no tengo a nadie.- Jade colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas y sollozó en silencio.

-Eso no es cierto Jade.-

-Demuestramelo, Tori.- Jade levantó la vista y la morena la miró comprensiva con sus ojos avellana.

-Si estuvieras sola realmente, no me tendrías a mi haciendo esto...- La morena abrazó a la chica de ojos azules que, ni siquiera hizo fuerza en sacarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Un domingo en NY, por la mañana, en las instalaciones de un lujoso hotel. Los residentes de la suite, naturalmente Beck y Jade Oliver.

-¡Jodido Dios! Beck ¿¡Qué no puedes hacer una sola cosa que te pido, bien!?- Jade luce ahora más madura de 25 años, su pelo es castaño oscuro, un top verde pasto y un short negro eran lo único que traía puesto. Un perezoso Beck en solo boxers sale del baño secándose la boca.

-¿Qué hize ahora?- Jade se cruza de brazos ante la incoherente pregunta.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar! ¡Te dije claramente, no pongas las toallas mojadas en la cama! ¿¡Y qué es esto!?- Jade levanta con su pálida y esbelta mano una toalla blanca con el escudo del hotel bordado. Beck se encoje de hombros y se acerca a ella pasando una mano por su propia barbilla.

-Es solo una toalla.- Jade tira la toalla en el suelo tapizado de alfombra y cruza los brazos.

-¡No es solo una toalla! ¡es una toalla mojada! ¡en la cama dónde nos dormiremos, ahora la cama esta mojada!- Beck levanta una ceja y sonríe divertido.

-Solo pasamos una noche aquí, y solo pasaremos una noche.-

-Y qué hay de los nuevos huéspedes. ¿¡ellos dormiran en una cama mojada!?- El dialogo se tornaba gracioso para Beck.

-Bien ¿y desde cuándo te preocupa eso? Además, hay una mucama.-

-¡Siempre, siempre me ah preocupado...!- Jade no termina la frase por culpa de los labios de su marido devorando los de ella, Jade lo toma por sorpresa y trata de pelear, pero al final se rinde. Beck intensifica el beso y ella cruza sus piernas en su cintura, Beck sienta a Jade delicadamente en la cama y sonríe.

-Hormonas de más, bebé?- Jade sonríe y levanta una ceja. -¿Aquella molesta visita mensual ya esta aquí?-

Jade niega con la cabeza. -Yo diría que más bien, aún no ah llegado, y dudo que llegue en unos meses.- Beck eleva una ceja confundido, pero después sonríe esperanzado.

-Jade, ¿no me estás diciendo qué...?-

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿hay algún problema?- Beck sonríe de oreja a oreja y alza a Jade con júbilo.

-¿¡Problema!? ¡Es una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido alguna vez!-

-¿Una de las mejores?-

-Claro, porque las mejores han sido conocerte, casarme con tigo y que me darás un hijo.- Beck siente como las palabras revolotean en su estomago y sonríe.

-Ag, siempre has sido un debíl, meloso.-

-Y así me amas...- Jade sonríe y besa a Beck nuevamente.

-Callate.-

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía un montón con la idea, pero otra vez, problemas técnicos. Te odio navidad temprana. En serio no sé que le ah dado a todo mundo de dignarse a notar que existo, y por gente, y por dignarse a notar que existo, me refiero a: mi familia que ni me habla ni le importo, ah estado más que pegada a mí. ¿Qué pedo? En fin...

Ya casi es el último cap. Chan, chan, chan!


	7. Pereza

**Así que, hemos llegado al capítulo más difícil de escribir (bueno esta entre los más) en fin... Además es necesario comentar que este es el último capítulo del fanfic, así que ya se imaginaran, estoy preocupada porque sea perfecto.**

* * *

><p><em>La vida esta llena de pecados y gloria. Angustia y felicidad son solo piezas cruciales en la vida del ser humano, uno aprende a vivir con todos estos desahuciados elementos de la travesía llamada vida; pero se cuenta que todas estas desagradables peripecias no son más que pruebas para conocer la gloria, nunca perecer ni descansar, aunque siendo sinceros esta rutina se vuelve cansada y exhaustiva, y como nosotros no creemos en más gloria que la terrenal, pues vivamos el pecado favorito de todos...<em>

...

...

Pereza

...

El aire es cálido impregnado de un olor a palomitas recién hechas y café con un toque de azúcar, por más dulce y perezoso que suene este escenario, vamos a admitir que es un lunes a plena tarde, lleno de cosas importantes que hacer, sobre todo para ejecutivos y empresarios, pero hay ventajas de ser tu propio jefe. Darte un descanso a ti mismo.

En la cocina el micro suena lento y las palomitas revientan aritmícamente, el agua para café suena hirviendo y el delicioso grano de café se disuelve en ella.

Jade esta vistiendo solo una sudadera un poco floja, unos jeans deslavados, sin zapatos. Beck luce una camiseta desabotonada, al igual que su esposa trae puestos unos jeans con unas sandalias negras, también su pelo ahora más largo que antes esta recogido en una desordenada cola de caballo.

En la sala, platicando dulcemente se encuentran sus dos amigas que, estaban a muy poco de cumplir tres años de relación.

La morena de nombre Tori usa una simple blusa sin mangas, unos shorts, cabello recogido en un moño. Su acompañante, Cat, optó por una blusa simple y unos pantalones semi-ajustados. La pareja sentada en la sala esta jugando con un niño en su regazo, piel cremosa, ojos verdes con un poco de marrón y una sonrisa inconfundible.

-¿Y qué película quieren ver?- Tori voltea hacia sus amigos en la cocina, esperando una respuesta. -Solo espero que no sea scissoring, la última vez que Jade me obligó a verla no pude dormir en una noche.-

-Vamos, Tori. No fue la gran cosa, ni siquiera es tan terrible como tu dices, pero de igual manera despreocupate. Beck es un alarmista que no me deja ver películas de terror cuándo esta Ivy con nosotros.- Jade esta recargada en el desayunador de la cocina,ella voltea a ver a Beck con una ceja levantada, él se acerca más y trata de defender su punto.

-No quiero que tenga pesadillas o que se asuste mucho, es nuestro bebé, Jade.- Cat, con ahora el pelo rojizo castaño hace una expresión de 'Aw...'

-Exacto, es nuestro bebé, y, solo miranos, tú pocas veces sientes miedo y yo... Bueno... Yo soy yo.-Jade hace expresivos movimientos con sus manos, Beck se acerca a ella y la besa en la nariz, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Tori interrumpe.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, pero yo no veré una película de terror, y creo que Cat tampoco.- Cat con la pequeña Ivy en brazos niega con la cabeza dulcemente, Jade solo rueda los ojos y exhala exasperada.

-Bien...- el 'pip..' proveniente del micro, avisando que las palomitas están listas interrumpe a Jade y la hace volver a la cocina para sacarlas. Jade sale de la cocina con un tazón de palomitas en la mano, para encontrar a sus amigas platicando muy cercanamente y a su esposo cargando a su hija. -Entonces, ¿qué quieren ver después de todo?- Jade le da el tazón a sus amigas y camina hacia Beck.

-Oh! Una comedia romántica ¿qué les parece? Conozco una buena. La novia de mi mejor amigo ¿la han visto?- Jade y Beck se sientan con su hija posada en su regazo, Jade niega con la cabeza lentamente a Tori.

-Yo no voy a ver una empalagosa historia de amor, por favor Tori ¿no tienes una mejor idea?- Tori se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido como una pequeña niña enojada.

-No, ¿Qué tiene de malo ver una comedia romántica?- Jade niega nuevamente y baja la vista ha Ivy haciendo cosquillas en su regordeta pancita. -Bien, ¿por qué no decide Cat? Ella no a opinado.- La chica de tierno mirar sonríe.

-Gracias, cariño.- Tori sonríe ante el apodo y Cat toma aire intentando pensar en un buen genero. -...¿Y solo veremos una película en todo el día? ¿qué no piensan hacer otra cosa?- después de un rato era obvio que la chica castaña se había rendido de pensar en un genero justo para todos.

-Cat, vamos. Nunca tenemos un descanso ¿qué tiene de malo querer pasar todo el día solo viendo películas?- Beck dice tratando de sonar comprensivo con Cat.

-Bueno, entonces decidanse por un genero ya. Me estoy empezando a aburrir y mucho.- Cat comienza con un tono quejumbroso.

-Sí, yo también.- Tori le dio la razón a su novia y la atrajo más cerca de ella. -Ya sé!- Todos elevan la cabeza a la media latina. -¿qué tal una película de acción? Todos aman las películas de acción.- Beck y Jade se voltean a ver entre sí, ellos asienten con la cabeza, Tori sonríe triunfante.

-O.k, Tori tú decides la película, sube y trae la que quieras.- Beck dice en un reflejo rápido que hace a Tori quejarse.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué yo?-

-Porque tú lo propusiste, Vega.- Responde Jade a secas, Beck la sigue asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eso es injusto, en ese caso que valla Beck.- Cat defiende a su novia haciendo a Jade gemir en un quejido.

-¿Por qué Beck?- La chica de pelo castaño rojizo tartamudea frustrada.

-Porque sí...-

-Entonces ustedes dos...- Difiende Jade.

-¿Qué? ¡no! Mejor vallan tú y Beck.- Tori se queja señalando a la pareja con la pequeña en brazos que esta jugando con el cabello de Jade.

-No, porque nosotros estamos cuidando a Ivy.- Tori y Cat hacen un puchero al mismo tiempo y se recuestan en el respaldo del sofá.

-Supongo que nadie subirá a la habitación por la película.- Cat ya más tranquila dice mientras juega con su pelo.

-No.- Jade dice a secas, Beck niega dando la razón a su esposa. Cat mira a Tori.

-Me siento demasiado perezosa para ir...- Cat suspira bajando la mirada.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?- Ivy balbucea a sus padres lo cual hace que Tori sonría con un gesto de ternura.

-¿Recuerdan cuándo creiamos que Jade estaba embarazada en la secundaría?- Tori solo suelta de sopetón, pero Cat es la única que no se ve afectada por el brusco cambio de tema.

-Sí, estábamos tan preocupados, pero incluso así, ustedes dos tenían una chispa de felicidad.- tanto Beck como Jade seguían fuera de lugar haciendo más caso a Ivy que a otra cosa.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Beck sonaba un poco tranquilo, pero bastante confundido.

-Sí, acaso no lo recuerdan?- Cat es dulce ante la situación.

-Realmente sí, lo recuerdo, pero lo que Beck trata de decir es, ¿por qué ese tema?-

Tori se alza de hombros con una sonrisa. -Porque es lindo recordar momentos en HA.-

-Así que eso haremos en toda la tarde?-

-Son bastantes recuerdos ¿no lo creen?- Ivy suelta una tierna risitas alzando los brazos a Tori.

-Y los momentos entre Beck y Jade son tan divertidos. Una vez entré al armario del conserje y me asuste un poco porque ustedes estaban...-

-¡CAT!- todos paran a su amiga antes de que continué, Ivy era la única sonriente ante el flashback.

-Bueno, yo recuerdo cuando Tori beso al novio de Cat, Ni siquiera pudiste soportar 12 horas de que Cat no quería hablarte.-

-¡Hey! ¿por qué con migo? Fue Cat la del comentario.-

-Sí, pero amaba verte sufrir para ese tiempo.-

-Mis recuerdos eran más lindos.- Beck y Jade se ríen.

-Vamos, Tori no es para tanto.-

Cat suspira, ella juega con su cabello, una leve sonrisa se puede ver en su rostro. -Es tan lindo recordar todo lo qué hacíamos en HA. En verdad lo extraño.- Todos miran a su amiga, pensando en justamente lo mismo.

-Sí, yo también lo extraño.- Jade abraza más cerca de su pecho a Ivy, provocando una tranquila risa de su hija.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? No puedes simplemente no extrañar HA.- Beck toma a Jade de la cintura, la abraza y besa la parte superior de su pelo.

-Hemos pasado por tanto, juntos. No sé qué hubiera pasado con migo sin ustedes.- Tori es dulce, pero Jade sonríe sabiendo que contestar para volver menos tenso el ambiente.

-Tu vida sería demasiado aburrida, Vega.- Todos ríen al unisono, un poco perezoso, un poco dulce.

-Ahí esta la Jade que todos conocemos y amamos.- Tori señala con el brazo a su amiga de piel más clara.

-Entonces... ¿Seguimos contando recuerdos?- Cat pregunta un poco leve, siempre dulce.

-Yo no tengo problema, aunque no sé si Jade esta bien con que la vean llorar.- Jade rueda los ojos ante el comentario de su marido.

-Yo no lloro, llorar es para débiles.- Beck suelta una risita socarrona.

-Claro, bebé, lo qué tú digas...- Jade vuelve a rodar los ojos con más fastidio que antes y habla con Ivy diciéndole lo inmaduro que es su padre.

...

...

_La tarde se acabó así, contando flashbacks, recordando los momentos más dulces, los no tanto, los divertidos... Porque... En un camino tan largo ya recorrido, es necesario tomar un descanso para admirar lo que has logrado, dándole así, un lugar al último pecado. Pereza. Hemos llegado a conseguir la perfección._

...

* * *

><p><strong>Un asco lo sé, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Apenas voy en secundaria, por lo tanto mis exámenes inician a un tiempo no muy factible.<strong>

**Estaba en exámenes y eso absorbió mi tiempo al máximo, entre estudiar y hacer proyectos, además también dibujo y apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar Paint Tool Sai, eso también me come tiempo.**

**Se supone que este capítulo se subiría desde el jueves pasado, pero por falta de tiempo no lo terminé, entonces decidí subirlo el viernes, sin embargo me _"secuestró" _mi tía y me llevó a Queretaro, lo cual fue el viaje más exhaustivo de mi vida (larga historia) en fin, con decirles que hasta nos bloquearon las llaves de las habitaciones (yo solo fui testigo del problema, pero en fin) después decidí actualizar el lunes, pero tenía examen de física, así que decidí por el martes, pero mi tía (sí, la que me llevó a Queretaro) vino a mi casa y no pude hacer nada, al igual que ayer.**

**Pero aquí estoy dándole final y despedida a mi fic, en serio espero les haya gustado, hasta luego... les desea buenas vacaciones...**

**Sweet-Dark-Kisses (buscame en _Deviantart_)**


End file.
